


Truth or Dare with The Avengers

by Writingcanbefun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingcanbefun/pseuds/Writingcanbefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony manages to convince the Avengers and reader to play an eventful game of truth and dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare with The Avengers

“Truth or dare,“Tony questioned (y/n). The whole team sat in a circle as Tony had won a bet so everybody was forced to play a teenagers game, truth or dare.

“Truth”

“Soooo, who do you have a crush on?“Tony mused, his mischief smirk widening as he already thought he knew the answer.

(y/n) chuckled at the childish question but decided to play along anyways “Oh, I couldn’t really say,there’s so many to choose from, perhaps one of the super soldiers or Asgardian Princes.”Steve’s face instantly heated up to a dark shade of red with the confession, Bucky’s face also suddenly lit up and a grin spread across his face, Thor merely chuckled with a knowing look while just a smug grin covered Loki’s features. “Oh my, what a dirty little secret but which one?” Tony jested, mouth opening in fake surprise at (y/n)’s announcement.

"All of them!” (y/n) declared eccentrically with a teasing grin tugging at her lips.

"You have to narrow it down to one, you did pick truth!”Tony pouted.

“Oh fine,oh fine,” She huffed “I suppose it’d have to be the fella I’m actually going out with,” She winked.

“Oh you’d have to describe him to me,” Tony bit his lip with the surging excitement, Natasha’s and Loki’s eyebrows tilted up in surprise,Steve sat with curiosity building along with Bucky, Clint and Thor leaned forward in anticipation while Bruce stayed as he was,unconcerned.

“Well he’s a kind, caring man who likes to dine and fight who also happens to be very handsome and a demi-god with a fabulous hammer” (y/n) admitted only to Tony’s captivation, a gasp escaping his mouth at the scandalous news. Loki stared at his brother with slight jealously and aw while a smug smirk yanked at the corners of Thor’s mouth, Natasha winked at (y/n) and mouthed congrats, Clint did something similar but to Thor. Steve displayed a genuine smile for his friends happiness along with Bucky and Bruce.

"Now it’s my turn to go,”(y/n) announced, rubbing her hands together at her own deviousness.“Truth or dare Tony?”

"Dare, of course!”

"Well then, I dare you to kiss Steve,” Steve nearly choked on his own coughing fit while Bucky broke into tears of laughter only to Tony’s dismay, who’s face had curled up in sheer disgust at the prospect of kissing Steve.

"Why do I have to kiss the gramps?! I don’t want to be his first kiss,” Steve shot him a glare and told him to shut up but (y/n) just began to giggle to herself.

"I have actually kissed girls before Tony but why does he have to kiss me?!”Steve moaned.

"First of all Tony wanted a dare and second of all, Steve you agreed to play so get over it!” Tony sucked in a deep breath while Steve fidgeted in clear discomfort, Tony leaned into the middle of the circle and Steve awkwardly shifted his body closer. Tony’s head slowly edged forward and Tony’s lips moved towards Steve’s, Tony lightly nipped Steve’s mouth and instantly withdrew. Everyone cheered while Steve and Tony sat in disgust, wiping down their mouths frantically.

"I guess you found you’re new best gal,” Bucky joked, Steve punched him in the arm, shutting him up and (y/n) high fived Bucky.

"Good one Bucky,” She remarked.

"Truth or dare Clint?” Tony asked.

"Truth,” He replied quickly, Tony grumbled at his poor choice.

"What happened to you and Natasha at Budapest?” Natasha shifted uncomfortably at the intrusion and Clint’s posture stiffened.

"Well we accidentally burnt down one of their most historical buildings and we may have had sex,” Natasha groaned in frustration at the fact he didn’t pick truth instead.

"Congratulations, lady Natasha and Clint on your love making!” Thor cheered, everyone bursting into laughter while Natasha gave Thor her unnerving death stare and Clint just simply giggled at her dramatic reaction.

Clint spoke when the laughter finally ceased “Steve, truth or dare?”

Steve drummed his fingers across the floor in thought while Bucky and (y/n) nudged him and egged him on to pick dare “Fine,” He sighed “I pick dare.”

Clint’s face lit up with his marvelous decision “I dare you to sit on Loki’s lap for the rest of the night,” Steve’s whole demeanour changed to clear horror.

"You are Earth’s so called mightiest heroes and you have reduced yourselves to playing a child’s game,” Loki scolded in outrage and distaste for the dare.

"Oh don’t don’t by such a spoil sport,” (y/n) commented and everyone nodded in agreement except Steve and Loki of course.

"You didn’t have to play but you did and also you’re the God of Mischief who attempted to conquer humanity,” Clint remarked but everyone cringed at the low blow especially since Loki had changed considerably since that dark time.

"Fine, you win, let’s just get this ridiculous game over with,” Loki admitted. Steve’s face was painted a dark red at this point, he gradually moved towards Loki while Loki looked utterly disturbed. Steve turned around and sat on top of Loki’s legs, Steve appeared as if he was going to pass out from the embarrassment"By the Gods, you’re heavy,” Loki managed to squeeze out while Steve muttered a quick apology.

"Truth or dare,Thor,” Steve mumbled quietly, unease taking over his whole body.

Thor was still laughing at his brother and his close friend’s reaction “Perhaps one day you both will be wed and with child,” Thor quipped only to by met by a death stare from both men to (y/n)’s amusement “Anyway, of course I will be brave enough to pick dare!” He boomed, some of the red shifted from Steve’s face and a devious smirk plastered his face while Loki leaned in, giving him a suggestion.

"Hmm, I dare you to dye Bruce’s hair ginger as I’ve seen the dye lying around the place,” Steve looked pleased with himself along with Loki, knowing the danger.Bruce was annoyed and outraged but (y/n) was in between cautiousness and gaiety.

"Are you sure that’s a good idea Steve?” (y/n) had to question Steve’s choice of dares while Bruce agreed clearly furious at the direction of Steve’s revenge.

"Yeah, why is the dare on me, I did nothing!” Bruce protested.

"Don’t worry Bruce, it’ll wash out!” Steve responded, not backing down from his decision which was unusual for Steve, considering his wise nature and clear protests against agitating Bruce in anyway in the past.

Bruce finally agreed and Thor ran out of the room to the instructed area where the dye was and quickly returned back. He read the label and got to work on Bruce’s hair. During the procedure, everyone sat in an undertone of tension, worried Bruce might hulk out. Everyone was prepared to scatter. Finally, Thor rinsed off the dye and dried Bruce’s now ginger hair. The whole room burst into raging laughter at the sight, even Bruce himself when he got a mirror. Ginger did not suit him.

"I could nearly mistake you for Natasha, Bruce, you might as well become a back up for Black widow,” (y/n) mused, only increasing everyone’s mirth.

For next three weeks, Bruce was ginger and so was the giant, green monster, hulk. However, Hulk liked what he thought was the improvement and wanted to keep the ginger hair as he loved the colour.


End file.
